Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches
by Eris Clio
Summary: What happens when Elora and Spyro get trapped inside of Chateau Ripto? A hilarious fanfiction, that's what! Includes earthquakes, sugar cookies, and if I told you any more, there would be no story left to tell, so go ahead and find out!
1. The Earthquake

Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic – simple as that. Hey, if you're going to write a review, (please write them!), tell me what you really thought of this story, I just love constructive criticism. Either way, on with the story.

Starring:

Ripto

Spyro

Elora

Also starring:

Crush

Gulp

Gnasty Gnorc

and The Sorceress

Chapter One- The Earthquake.

Summer Forest, Avalar

One day Elora and Spyro were at Elora's house playing video games. They took a break and decided that they were hungry and would have a snack.

"Let's make peanut butter and jelly!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Yummy!" said Elora.

Well, when the dragon and faun were finished, they found out that they weren't very good cooks. Elora's sandwich looked all right when she had started, but then she tried to fry it in a pan, put syrup on it, and somehow an old sock was found somewhere in the middle. Spyro's was inside - out! They decided not to eat the sandwiches, because their doctor had told them the dangers of eating their own "cooking". Just when they thought all hope was lost, Spyro had an idea.

"Elora, I have an idea," he said, with about as much enthusiasm as it takes to watch a blade of grass grow, knowing that his friend would most likely not go along with the plan. But Elora did agree with his idea. When Spyro told her, she said,

"Let's go"!

Then they started out the door.

Meanwhile at Chateau Ripto…

Ripto was lying on the couch holding his head.

"Stupid migraine" he growled to himself.

All of a sudden, he heard the doorbell ring.

"DingDong"

"DingDong"

"Dingdongdingdongdingdong".

Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, he opened the door to come face-to-face with the purple dragon that always succeeded in ruining his day.

"Hi!" Spyro said happily. Elora, who was standing right behind him, waved.

"What do you want?" Ripto snarled.

Elora spoke up.

"We heard that you were the only one around here who had an automatic peanut-butter-and-jelly making machine.

"And we were just wondering if we could use it." Spyro added in.

"No" Ripto yelled at the two, and slammed the door in their faces.

"DingDong."

Ripto opened the door again.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"No. Now go away, I have a headache!"

He slammed the door once more.

Ripto started walking back to the couch, hoping that they would go away. To his displeasure, he heard Elora again.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But we're just gonna keep ringin' the dumb bell 'till you let us use the machine!"

"We are?" he heard Spyro ask.

"Yes, we are Spyro, even if we have to STAND HERE ALL DAY!" Elora yelled the last four words loud enough so that the Riptoc could hear them nice and clear.

"Oooooooooooh" came Spyro's reply.

"YEAH"! he yelled extra loud at the door.

Ripto couldn't stand them any longer, so he opened the door and yelled

"Fine, but only 'cause I want you to leave. And you get five minutes." He held out his five fingers to prove his point. "Wow." said Spyro as he started towards the kitchen. "Really nice place ya got here. When was" – "Just use the machine and get outta here!" Ripto yelled at the dragon. He only let them in because he wanted them out of his hair (Which is odd because he doesn't have any).

Spyro and Elora walked down the hallways of Chateau Ripto, which were dark, and mostly lit with candlelight. The walls in the Chateau themselves seemed to glitter with the diamonds that were set in almost every inch of the fine granite that surrounded them. The mansion almost looked like it could have belonged to Moneybags! The shine from the walls was so bright that the Dragon and the Faun, who weren't used to this like Ripto was, had to shield their eyes unless they wanted them singed out of their sockets…it was beautiful!

Five minutes later…

Elora and Spyro came out of the kitchen with a backpack filled to the brim with sandwiches. Spyro was eating one. When they were walking back down the hallways, they took out spray paint, and decided to do some graffiti on the walls. Spyro painted a picture of Ripto's head, but he had googely eyes, and a nose that was larger than necessary. Elora did a heart with "Spyro + Elora 4 eva'" inside of it.

They finally made it to the grand lobby, which was decorated with a huge, diamond chandelier on the ceiling, and a ton of doorways that led to who knows where. But when they were greeted by a big surprise, as well as an ear-shattering rumbling sound almost the second they set foot in the entrance hall. Suddenly, the whole Chateau started to shake. You guessed it – an earthquake. A really BIG earthquake. The three could hear sounds of large boulders and/or rock debris falling around the building because unfortunately, Ripto lived right next door to Avalar's second largest "Boulder Farm". But as quickly as it started, it stopped. Spyro hurriedly ran over and looked out of one of the few windows in Chateau Ripto. Rocks. He saw rocks. Heavy, impossible to move, rocky, rocks. Elora started to push on the front door. Nothing. Ripto, Spyro, and Elora started to run around the castle pushing on various doors and windows. Elora even tried to push open a sunroof in the living room that wouldn't budge. But still, nothing. They all met back in the main hall. A thought had just occurred to Ripto. _If we can't get out, we're stuck in here. Together! _

Well, as chapter one comes to a close… um…chapter two starts!


	2. How are we supposed to get out?

Hi! This is the second chapter to my story. Enjoy it.

2: How Are We Supposed To Get Out?

"Wait," said Elora. "Do you have more than one phone in the house so we can call for help?" she asked Ripto.

"First of all, why does more than one matter? And second of all, I used to have three, until Gulp ate one and decided that he liked the taste, and ate my other one. Now I only have one left. It's the one in the kitchen. You guys probably saw it in there, but one's better than none, right!"

"UH OH" Elora said.

"What's wrong?" Ripto asked in a suspicious tone.

"Well…" said Spyro.

"When me and Elora were in the kitchen, I jumped up on the counter so I could have a better look at the um, sandwich machine, and I um, landed with my back facing the machine, see. So I turned around, except that I turned around a little too fast, and you know how the phone is right next to the machine, well, my um, tail hit the phone and it, um, sorta knocked the phone off of the counter and, um, hit the floor and um it… kind of …exploded. Sorry." Spyro said, looking at the floor. He all of a sudden, seemed very interested in the spikes on the end of his tail.

"But it's okay though, right Ripto, because you still have your Scepter-y thingy and you could teleport us all out of here to safety, and we can all live happily ever after, right Ripto? Elora said.

"No, I can't" said Ripto with rising fury.

"I can't because mmblmmblahmvblyit." Ripto said the last couple of words to the floor, and he spoke very quietly.

"Excuse me". said Spyro, with a shadow of a grin on his face. He turned his head so that his ear (or at least the spot where his ear would be if he actually had one) was pointing to the Riptoc.

"I can't because I haven't learned how to do the spell yet! You know, the teleportation spell!" Ripto yelled.

Spyro an Elora started laughing their heads off!

"A sorcerer… who tried to take over the world… more than once… doesn't even know how to do… a simple… teleportation spell!" Elora managed to choke out through her laughter.

"Well do you know how to do a spell to get us outa here?" said Ripto sarcastically.

"Well, No. But I'm not an evil sorcerer!" cried Elora.

Ripto started walking away. Spyro and Elora started to follow him because they didn't know what else they were going to do until someone either thought of something, or someone came and rescued them.

All of a sudden, Ripto whipped around to look at the two friends.

"You! This is all your fault!" Ripto roared. "If you two wouldn't have come asking me about stupid sandwiches, this never would have happened!"

"Oh! So now we caused the earthquake too, huh!" Spyro said.

"No, but at least it would only be us three and not us five here!" yelled Ripto.

"Shorty? Did you flunk math when you were in school, because there's only three of us here right now?" asked Elora.

"No, Crush and Gulp are around here somewhere, probably eating and smashing _other_ valuable house hold objects."

"Ya know what?" Spyro whispered to Elora. "I'd bet my left horn he wasn't teacher's pet."

"Oh, yeah"! Spyro then said loud enough so that Ripto could hear. "Well who tried to take over Avalar four years ago, huh, HUH? If you never came around here, we wouldn't have come over, asked to use your sandwich maker, which is very nice by the way, and got stuck here with YOU!"

"I never tried to take over Avalar." Ripto said in a huffy voice and rolling his eyes.

"Well I know somebody did!" yelled Spyro.

"Well, It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it? Barbie?" Elora added in, feeling a little left out. Ripto had a fleeting glimpse of a doll laughing maniacally and holding his Scepter.

"Well it's getting late (which is almost impossible because not even an hour ago Elora and Spyro came to the Chateau, but oh well…) I'm going to bed, now" said Ripto. "And since _apparently_ you two will be staying the night, you'll find blankets and pillows in the Guest bedroom. You can fight over the bed in there."

They had a bit of a hard time trying to find the Guest bedroom seeing that Ripto didn't exactly give them a "tour of his house".

They walked through the living room and dining room, finally coming to a door. They opened it just a crack to see if this was the room they were looking for. Nope. This, they assumed must have been Crush's and Gulp's room, seeing as Crush and Gulp were sitting in it. They were trying to play poker except that Gulp kept eating all the cards and chips. Crush was yelling at him.

"Gulp, Boss is gonna be real mad at us! These are his cards!"

Feeling that they better get a move on in case one of the dinosaurs saw them, they tried a bunch of different doors instead. One was the bathroom; one was the door to the attic and another one that led to the basement.

They finally found the Guest bedroom. They opened the door and walked in. They grabbed pillows and blankets that just happened to be there from a pile in the corner of the room.

Then they looked at the bed. The ONE bed.

"Dibs on the bed"! yelled Spyro.

"Hey!" said Elora "That's not fair"!

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh! I want the bed!"

"Okay, you can have it. I…didn't really…want it anyways (sniff).

"On second thought Spyro, you can have it."

"Okay!"

"Hey! You're supposed to offer it back to me!"

"Well, okay. Do you want it?" asked Spyro, not wanting to sleep with a guilty conscience.

"No, you can have it."

"No, you take it."

"Take it, Spyro!"

"NO YOU!"

Eleven minutes later…

By the time they both fell asleep, there were brown fur over almost everything, and several things were singed including the bed, and all of the pillows. Elora was sleeping on the floor on top of the pile of blankets, and using Spyro as a pillow. Spyro was using Elora's head as a temporary blanket.

The next morning Spyro woke up at about quarter to nine. He woke up Elora and they both agreed that they were hungry. They went to the kitchen thinking that they would just have to eat peanut-butter-and-jelly for breakfast. They found Crush and Gulp sitting on the couch, watching cartoons, and eating (of course). They noticed Spyro and Elora, and Crush said,

"Hi guys."

"What happened to Ripto?" Spyro asked.

"He locked himself in his room and won't come out." Gulp answered.

"Oh." said Spyro, not really caring in the least why or where Ripto was. "Well…moving on. What are we gonna do today?"

"There are board games, and a mini gulf arena in the second door to the right. And a library – with books!" said Gulp.

"Gulp! Our library doesn't have books! Boss said it only had things like in-cy-clo-peed-er-as. No picture books, which are the only ones we can understand."

"Gasp! I love incyclopeederas!" cried Spyro.

Elora dragged her boyfriend away.

And with that, Crush and Gulp left to go do something stupid no doubt.

Spyro and Elora decided to go play mini golf.

"What room did Crush and Gulp say was the room where we should play?"

They had found a mini golf set that was portable, and they had already forgotten what room to set it up in.

"Ummm…" said Elora, "I think it was the fourth door to the left."

"Okay!"

So Elora and Spyro went to the fourth door on the left.

"The sign on the door says "Breakable Object" room." read Spyro.

"And the sign on that door says "Mini Golf Arena." said Elora, pointing to the door on the other side of the hallway.

"Elora, are you sure that it was the fourth door on the left?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then. Let's go!"

The two walked into the room and saw on numerous glass tables, glass, china, glass, and other breakable things including glass.

"Ok! Let's set up!" said Spyro.

Spyro and Elora started to set up the mini golf set. When they were done setting it up, they each grabbed a club and a golf ball. Elora went first. She hit her golf ball and it went about halfway to the hole. Next, it was Spyro's turn. Spyro stepped up, and focused his concentration completely on the tiny white ball, imagining it to be Ripto's head, but the problem was, Spyro imagined it a little too hard and he swung the golf club with such force, that the ball went zooming around the room, just barely making it around, up down, left and right through all of the glass objects. It lay to rest upon the very edge of a shelf, which happened to be conveniently located right over a tiny glass model of a Rhynoc and a Dragon dueling.

"That's a relief!" cried Spyro. He dropped his golf club and as it hit the floor with a loud "Thunk" instantly realized that he shouldn't have done so. The vibrations that the club made on the floor were just enough to move the golf ball a tiny bit further and made it fall off of its position on the shelf, where it fell and hit the model of the Rhynoc and Dragon, demolishing it. It caused a chain reaction and all of a sudden, everything in the room burst into pieces for some strange reason.

"Oops". said Spyro in a small voice. "Elora, you pack up the mini golf set, and I'll handle the mess."

"Pssst! Hey you!" said a voice from in the shadows. Spyro was trying to talk a servant into cleaning up the now destroyed glass objects. The servant heard Spyro talking to him and pointed to himself.

"Me?" said the servant.

"Yeah." said the "unknown" voice.

"How about you and me make a deal?" Spyro said.

"You clean up the "breakable objects" room, don't tell the Riptoc, and I give you this. Spyro held out a magenta colored gem.

"You got a deal!" said the servant, his eyes glittering maliciously.

Spyro went back to the breakable objects room and said

"Taken care of!" to Elora.

"Hey, ya know what?" said Elora. "I was just thinkin' about last night about when we were talking about Ripto being in school an' stuff. I wonder what he was like when he was a kid. I mean, like, was he nice? Was he evil like nowadays, I mean, did he have fun causing small children pain?"

"I don't know." Spyro answered.

"There's got to be somewhere in the place we can go to find out about Ripto's childhood! That would be _so_ fun!"

They thought for a second.

"I know!" said Elora after a few minutes.

"The attic! My parents always used to keep stuff of mine up there like old drawings, and old report cards.

"And embarrassing baby pictures!" said Spyro, more to himself than to Elora…

Spyro and Elora decided to go up in the attic and shuffle around through the boxes, even though they knew they weren't supposed to. Just as Spyro was pawing through a box of Ripto's old picture albums, (everything in the attic was Ripto's. Crush and Gulp had their own section) Elora started laughing her head off. Elora walked up to him and showed Spyro, an old book that looked like it was about fifteen years old, if not more. When Spyro saw the title on the book, he too started laughing like a maniac. It said: _My Diary_…

So, this brings us to an end of chapter two. Did you like it? So…

Will Spyro and Elora ever get out of Chateau Ripto? Will Ripto ever get working phones, and if so, will he be able to find an electrician to hook them up? You don't care about the last part do you? Well…you'll find out, in the next posting.


	3. The Diary

Chapter 3, right? The Diary

Oh my gosh! Can it be? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO! It's another chapter of…this story. This is a nice chapter. I've grown quite fond of it.

Also, I'll add another disclaimer for everything in the story, just in case. Gotta be safe.

Elora, finally able to control herself, opened the diary to page one and started to read it aloud. At the top, it said, in fancy letters:

_November 30th, Age 14_

_I still don't know if Mandie notices me. She has beautiful blood red scales, with silver horns, spikes, and claws. She has gorgeous eyes, bright blue... Sometimes she'll look at me and smile, but today, in Art class, I saw her daydreaming and staring at Tommy. . I think she likes him, but I hope not._

Spyro and Elora just stared at the entry for who knows how long, until they both burst out laughing. Spyro took the Diary that Elora had dropped on the floor in her fit of giggles. Spyro started to read it aloud again from the next page.

_December 11th, Age 15_

_Yesterday was my 15th birthday, and I went to the movies with my friends. We saw "Attack of the Killer Pillow Men," because that's what Anell wanted to see since I said I could care less what we watch. Then we went back to my place and all four of us played video games until our eyes hurt. Then I opened my presents and we had birthday cake which was cherry flavored and really gross. _

_February 2nd, Age 15_

_Today Mandie and me had our second date. We went to the drive in movies. We sat close together, and I put my arm around her shoulders, when she told me all of a sudden that she was going out with that moron, Tommy! From that day on, we never spoke to each other again, and frankly, I'm glad. Stupid Dragon._

"So that's why Ripto hates dragons!" Spyro said, feeling only a slight bit better for some reason, knowing that Ripto's hatred of dragons was not because of him. Elora picked up the diary yet again, and flipped to a random page.

_February Tenth, Age 15_

_My mother keeps on telling me that she wants me to grow up to rule the world, but what I really want to be is a garbage man._

_July 3rd, Age 15_

_People keep telling me that I'm short. Sure, I may be a bit on the shrimpy side, but it really hurts my feelings. If I do take my Mother's advice, and try to take over the world, I'll make sure to get a house with a really low ceiling so it doesn't seem like…_

Spyro stopped. The two froze, paralyzed with fear; they heard light footsteps coming up the stairs, and by the sound of it – it was Ripto! The two searched for places to hide, but they were too late! The door opened and Ripto walked in. He saw the two, standing next to each other, mouths hanging wide open.

"What is the meaning of this? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Ripto growled. By the tone of his voice, he was trying to sustain his temper – and failing.

"Must we have a reason for EVERYTHING?" Spyro groaned.

"Well," said Elora, thinking fast.

"Spyro and I were just playing marbles down in the middle of the hallway, and one rolled away so we chased it and found it up here". She said holding up the marble she found on the floor that gave her the (to her) smart idea.

"Oh!" said Ripto. "So now you're defying the laws of gravity, huh!"

"Well, what Elora means to say, is that we heard a sound up here, and we decided to check it out, and it turns out that it was a raccoon, and he went through all of yer boxes and…stuff. Funny, huh! Heh…heh…heh?" Spyro tried to explain.

"OOOOOhhh!" said Ripto sarcastically. "And I suppose that the raccoon decided to read my diary too!"

Ripto spotted the open diary on the floor.

"Well, maybe the raccoon didn't actually read it, and just opened it?" Spyro said, his voice going up very high at the end of the statement, which was oddly posed more like a question.

"These walls aren't sound proof, dragon! What, you don't think that I couldn't hear you guys laughing"?

"Actually…no." said Elora "I-I-I-mean it was the raccoon laughing. Haaaa…" Elora lied, trying to cover up what she said before.

"Oh, yeah?" said Ripto. "I know it was you, you imbeciles! Don't try to fool me!" Ripto started to say something once more, but it was drowned out by Crushes voice from downstairs.

"Boss? Gulp's eating the sofa again, so when he's done, if there's any left, can I smash it?"

"Grrrr…I'll deal with you later." said Ripto as he marched down the stairs to go yell at his lackeys.

"Wow…talk about Déjà vu!" said Spyro with a laugh.

The next night, Ripto was lying in bed trying to fall asleep but not succeeding due to the fact that he could hear Spyro and Elora a few rooms over laughing and giggling. Ripto got to the point where he just couldn't stand it anymore, and he grabbed his Scepter, and walked over to the doorway of the extra bedroom, not knowing that Spyro had gone downstairs to get a snack for him and Elora. Ripto kicked open the door to find Elora.

"Can't you two just SHUT UP for once!" yelled Ripto, and he fired his Scepter right at the face of the shocked faun. Elora ducked, but was too late, the beam of heat from his Scepter nicked the top of Elora's left ear, and continued on behind her to hit a lamp and showering the whole room with shards of glass. Elora glared at Ripto and picked up a large piece of glass. She hurled it strait at the Riptoc. But it missed his big orange head by only a few inches. Elora's eyes widened, and realizing what she had done, she turned around and started to look for a way out, but unfortunately, the only way out was the doorway, where Ripto was standing.

The first thing she thought of was to get out of the line of fire from Ripto's Scepter. Ripto pointed his Scepter at Elora and started to walk closer to her, his eyes narrowed. Elora started to back up, and she backed up into a wall. Ripto threw down his Scepter and picked up a piece of glass identical to the one that narrowly missed his head a while ago. He held the piece of glass up to Elora's neck.

"From now on, if you so much as poke me too hard, I'll make sure that this shard of glass goes so far into your throat that you can't get it out. Do I make myself clear?" Ripto said in a deadly whisper. Elora nodded. Ripto was just about to lower the glass, when Spyro came into the room.

"I've got sandwiches!" Spyro said in a singsong voice, but when he saw the sight in front of him he dropped the tray of food. His eyes started to narrow just as Ripto's had done, except now, they were full of hatred and loathing, unlike Ripto who was just angry. Spyro looked around for a better weapon than just his fire breath. Then he saw it. The sparkle of a ruby, a glint of gold. Spyro lunged towards Ripto's Scepter and grabbed it.

Spyro took the Scepter and pointed it at Ripto.

"Smafton mys…tiria…!" Spyro said stupidly. He just said some made up words that he thought couldn't have been a real spell, but he was wrong.

A beam of light shot out of the end of Ripto's Scepter and hit him so hard that he was blasted off his feet and thrown against the wall. Ripto bounced off the wall and hit the floor, where he lay with his eyes shut tight and apparently, unconscious. Spyro and Elora slowly walked over to him and bent over him carefully just in case he woke up.

"Well, it looks like he's breathing," said Elora

"Darn!" Spyro muttered to himself.

"Do you think that was a real spell?"

"I do!" said Elora. "I really do, cause, if it wasn't nothing would have come out of the Scepter." Elora replied scientifically.

"Uh, Elora, how do you know all this stuff about magical items and junk?" asked Spyro.

"Bianca! Whenever you and Hunter are out doing guy stuff, we're out shopping and getting manicures and talking about magic!"

"Oh. Sounds fun." Spyro lied.

Suddenly, the tone of Elora's voice changed from happy to frightened.

"Oh, Spyro what are we gonna do with him? Crush and Gulp are bound to find him or notice that he's gone if we hide him or something!"

"Well…" said Spyro. "We could…umm… we could…"

"Spyro!" cried Elora. "I have an idea! Even though the real Ripto isn't conscious, Ripto could still go and tell Crush and Gulp that he's going to lock himself in his room for a few days or something, and then meanwhile, I could find the antidote in one of the library books!"

"Uh, what do you mean by "Ripto could still tell them" and "YOU could find the antidote? Where am I in all this?"

"Well, what I mean is that you could make yourself look like Ripto and then tell those two idiots that you don't plan to come out of your room for a couple of days, or till Ripto wakes up!"

"Ok, one more question. WHO WOULD WANT TO MAKE THEMSELVES LOOK AND ACT MORE LIKE _RIPTO_?"

"Well if it means not getting smushed by Crush and Gulp, then I just might as well do it!"

"First of all, Elora, you're way, way, way too tall to be Ripto!"

"Ok then, you do it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Hey!… wait a minute!" said Spyro, but Elora was already walking out of the door.

Spyro followed Elora to the doorway of Ripto's room, where the door was ajar. Elora walked into the room, Spyro on her tail. There were a number of odd things hung on the walls and set on the tables, including jewel imbedded swords, an assortment of animal heads, and hung on the wall, a poster of a kitten sitting in a basket. Spyro started looking around and examined some of the things there. And, after almost dying of laughter when he spotted the kitty poster, continued following Elora to Ripto's closet.

The Faun and the Dragon started picking out blue pants, a white shirt, and a dark purple cape. Ripto had about twenty of everything, and they all looked exactly the same, since that IS all he ever wears. Spyro put them on and they fit ok, since Spyro and Ripto are about the same height. Spyro looked at himself in a mirror. He took one glance at his "Ripto – fied" self, and screamed in shock.

"Elora?" said Spyro after getting up from the floor. "Do I look just a tad bit too much like Ripto, or is it just me? Cause I'm creepin' myself out here!"

"No! You're supposed to look that way! The more resemblance the merrier!"

"Uh, what are we gonna do about these wings?

"Oh, don't you worry. Those two dinos won't notice them; they're so dumb! And, speaking of Crush and Gulp, let's go find them!"

Spyro and Elora went back to the room where Ripto was and took his Scepter and his madallion that hung around his neck.

They found Crush and Gulp in the attic putting away all of the stuff that he and Elora where shuffling through. Spyro felt a twinge of guilt.

"Uh, hi!" said Spyro to Crush and Gulp, because they didn't turn around when Spyro walked in.

"I need you guys to do something for me."

"Hey, wait a minute! You're not Ripto!"

"Uh, yes I am." said Spyro.

'_Oh no!'_ Thought Spyro, '_My cover's blown!'_

"Ripto never says Hi to us!" yelled Gulp.

"Yeah! Why are you so nice?" Crush added.

"Um…I just…bought new shoes?" said Spyro stupidly.

"Oh! I see!" said Gulp.

"Umm… You won't be seeing much of me for the next few days…" said Spyro.

"Why?"

Elora hadn't told Spyro why, only what!

"Uh…I'm working on a 'Save the Rainforests campaign and I need a few days in my room to draw up posters, and…"

"Spyro!" came a voice from behind him.

He could see in the mirror on the wall in front of him, Elora's reflection, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Uh, about that whole 'not see me for a couple of days' thing, it was all a funny joke! Hehe! Bye!"

and he ran down the stairs.

"He's waking up!" Elora told Spyro.

When Spyro and Elora got to the guest bedroom where Ripto still was, they saw him starting to stir.

"Spyro, when you were up there talking to Crush and Gulp, I looked up that spell. Bianca has the same book that the spell happened to be in, and I thought I had read something about it so I found it faster." Said Elora, seeing the look on Spyro's face.

"So…what's the spell?" asked Spyro.

"Well, you know how before, Ripto was all "I'm gonna take over the world and kill that stupid purple Dragon", and was all evil and stuff?"

"Uh, huh."

"Well… that spell was a… a…a personality switch, Spyro, a personality switch!"

Spyro considered this for a moment, and then let out a roar of laughter.

"Ripto's…gonna be… nice… and want… to be …my best friend!" Spyro choked out.

"Seems that way to me, Spyro."

Elora and Spyro walked up to Ripto and leaned over his body. All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open, to reveal bright pink pupils, unlike the green ones they usually are. Ripto got up slowly off of the floor and looked at his surroundings. His pink little eyes searched the room until they fell on Spyro. Spyro stared back at him with a blank look on his face. Ripto slowly walked towards Spyro, and when he got a foot away from him, he stopped. Then, to Spyro's great disgust, Ripto hugged him. Spyro made a squeaking noise, sort of like Spongebob does when somebody pokes him.


	4. The Potion

The Potion

This is the fourth part! :D

The next morning, Spyro and Elora were sick and tired of Ripto's sudden change in attitude. Even though the happy Riptoc had taken the liberty of making everybody ice cream sundaes (that includes the servants too), and, since Spyro and Elora were watching Ripto's every move, just to make sure that he didn't do anything that he, (or them) would regret when he got turned back to normal, saw Ripto alphabetizing his sock drawer. Ripto had also changed his outfit to go with his attitude. Now, instead of his normal purple cape, white shirt and black shiny shoes, he wore blue jeans, and a brown shirt that said something about MTV on it. And he also wore sneakers instead of those really ugly black things he used to call shoes.

Elora had spent all of Monday morning going through the spell books in Ripto's library, and only found things like, "How To Cure (And Cause) Your Own Nosebleeds", " How To Kill A Dragon: 101 Ways To Put A Winged Reptile In Pain", and one called "My Pretty Pony."

"I swear, I must have looked through this whole library by now, and I haven't found anything!" Elora complained. She was holding up one book in particular called "Common Counter curses." The book looked about at least a trillion years old, and it smelled like cheddar cheese. Spyro took the book that the Faun was holding, just as Elora said…

"I have looked at every single page in that book at least three times if not more each, so I wouldn't waste my time if I were you."

Spyro took the book and opened it up to a random page: "The Smafton Mystiria Counter curse." He read aloud, as Elora's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT! I SPENT MY WHOLE DAY LOOKING THROUGH THAT BOOK AND DON'T FIND A THING, AND NOW, YOU OPEN IT UP AND THERE IT IS! MY SECOND GRADE TEACHER WAS RIGHT! I AM A FALIER! I'M NEVER GONNA GET A JOB AND I'LL WIND UP MARRIED WITH FOURTEEN KIDS AND LIVING IN A CARDBOARD BOX! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Then she started with the water works.

"Elora, Elora, settle down! You're not going to live in a cardboard box! And we're definitely not gonna have fourteen children!"

"We're? Aww, Spyro!" said Elora, her self-pity forgotten.

"Yeah…now it says here that we have to make a potion. It'll only take as long as we need to gather up the objects, soooo…" Spyro cut in. "We just have to do what it says in the book and then say some silly words and he'll be back to normal? Not that he was normal to start with, but…"

"Yep! Now it says here the list of items. We're gonna need the eye of a Dragon, the tusk of a boar, the thing that, when he was normal, he hated most, and the thing when he was normal that he liked most. Then we just put them into a cauldron together, and voila! The old Ripto is back!"

"OK! But why do we really want the old Ripto back anyways?"

"Yes, because if we just left him that way, this story would end here, and everyone, including the author would be disappointed!

"I wouldn't" came a voice from some random reader.

"You be quiet or I'll set Ripto and his scepter on you! Now…where were we? Oh, yes."

"So what do you think are Ripto's most hated and most beloved things?" asked Spyro. "Oh, yeah, and you'll have to look somewhere else for the Dragon eye, because I have to be able to read maps if I ever go on anymore quests."

"Well, don't worry about that, because we can get all of the animal stuff from Ripto's Scepter and just conjure them up, but for his most prized possession… _maybe_ his Scepter?" said Elora.

"Yeah! But what about the thing that he hates the most?" Spyro just sat in his chair that he had, and was scanning his brain. Elora was just staring at him,

"Elora? Why are you looking at me like that?" Elora just continued to stare at the purple Dragon.

"Oh! Now I know what you mean, but I'm not _purposely_ jumping into a pot of unknown chemicals!"

"No, no, no! We'll just take a piece of you and put it in." said the Faun.

"Ummmm… no, I'd like to keep all of me just the way it is right now, thank you very much." stated Spyro.

"No! I mean like… like… a scale or something!"

"Oh. Cool! Here…" Spyro painfully pulled out a scale from the end of his tail. He dropped it in a pot, which had so conveniently been setting there all this time.

Spyro and Elora had no trouble finding the other ingredients that they needed for the concoction in the store cabinets of his kitchen, so all that they had left now, was Ripto's Scepter.

"Well…first we're gonna need to find Shorty and politely ask him if we can borrow his Scepter for just a few minutes." said Elora.

"Whatdaya mean politely ask him? We're going to take the wand right out from under his nose whether he sees us or not! Now where do you think he would be?"

"Well," said Elora, "He did mention something about taking a nap when we passed him in the hallway…so this will be easier than I thought!"

Spyro and Elora walked down the dark hallways that led them from the library to the Grand Bedroom. Even though they were lit with small torches that hung upon the walls, they were still black and mysterious. As they neared Ripto's room, they opened the door just a crack, and, sure enough, there were snores issuing from a bed which was bathed in shadow.

"Now, if you were Ripto, where would you keep a Scepter?

"Well…" Spyro put on a voice that was so close to Ripto's, it was scary. "I keep my Scepter in a locked cage, which has many more pad locks than is necessary on it, only opens to my voice saying a secret code word, and is guarded by rabid Australian attack goldfish! But when I don't want to go through all that, I just leave it on the end of the bed and hope it will still be there in the morning!"

"Come on! I'm not kidding. Let's turn on the light, so we can maybe see the Scepter, or the Scepter's, "Goldfish guarded cage" as you put it." Elora felt around on the wall next to the door way in the chances of maybe finding a light switch. She did, and she flipped it to the "On" position. With the light on, they could see the room just fine. There was Ripto, in a dark purple nightcap, with the covers pulled up to his chin, and snoozing away in a huge, royal bed, that looked like ten Ripto's could lay in it side by side and fit comfortably. In a slightly shorter and smaller bed right next to his, was the Scepter, with a blanket on, and a matching purple nightcap!

When the little Dragon saw this, he started laughing, but stopped immediately, when Elora grabbed his snout and held it shut tight. Spyro then silently crept up to the Scepter's bed, and grabbed the wand, nightcap and all! They then started back towards the doorway, finally taken their last ingredient for the potion. But just as Spyro went to turn the light off, he paused. He turned around to face the sleeping Riptoc, and started to make silly faces!

"Uggghhh…come on, Spyro." Said Elora, as she dragged him out of the room, turning off the light in the process.

When they got back to that one particular hallway that was scarier than the others, they both held hands and started creeping down it walking very close together out of fright. All of a sudden, Elora screamed, ducked, and hid behind her Dragon friend.

"Elora, it-it's just a spider!" said Spyro, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"A-a sp-spider?" said Elora. She screamed even louder.

"I thought it was only a dust ball!" she cried.

"Then why did you scream the first time?"

"Well, what would you do if you saw a dust ball the exact shape and size of Ripto?"

Sure enough, Spyro turned and saw a short figure standing in the shadow of the wall, half of its face illuminated by the moonlight that was filtering in through a window. (Lightning flashes through window in background.)

"Ahhh, I see you've found my Scepter for me." said Ripto. He was still in his pajamas. He didn't look all that threatening in purple pants and a purple pinstriped shirt.

"Now…give me my Scepter so I can blast you into little bite-sized pieces."

"Wha…? said Spyro.

"Why are you evil again? We haven't made the potion yet, and we need your Scepter to make it! I mean, what _else_ could be more important to you?" said Elora, rolling her eyes. "And" Elora added, "how, when you were still super nice, did you want all of a sudden to become evil again? Huh?"

"One, my Ruby necklace. And B, the spell was wearing off very quickly for some reason. I'll have you know, that before I took my nap, I put this medallion in when you were out getting stuff from my store cabinets!" replied Ripto. "Now give me the Scepter, and nobody gets hurt - except you."

"Oh, that sounds like a fair bargain!" said Spyro sarcastically.

"And, why would that necklace mean soooo much to you anyway?" asked Elora.

"I'll have you know, that that medallion was given to me by some one named Mandie… Not that you would have the slightest chance to know who she was!"

"Oh, _yeah_ we do! It all started on July third when you were fourteen!" said Spyro, forgetting that they had kept the reading of the diary pretty well hidden from Ripto. Or so they thought.

"Oops!" said Spyro as he covered his mouth.

"I-I-I mean…the raccoon told me?" Spyro said stupidly.

"You stupid idiots! I knew that you read the dairy, but what I didn't know was that you READ THAT ENTRY!"

"Uhhh…yeah…we sorta…did."

Ripto, who was as mad as a bear that had just been robbed, lunged at Spyro, Scepter glowing like mad. But, instead of using his Scepter for magic, held it like a bat in front of him. Without warning, Ripto swung his Scepter at the confused Dragon and missed – missed the Dragon at least. He did manage to hit Elora though, with a sickening thwack!

"Oops. Missed."

Spyro just mouthed wordlessly and stared at the injured Faun. Spyro looked at the Riptoc and started to run at him; Ripto just started freaking out, and he just ran as fast as he could. But the problem was, Ripto was never the best in his Gym class when he was at school, as a matter of fact, he was horrible! Spyro caught up to him in no time, and flamed him!

Meanwhile, Elora had just woken up. She was a little shaken, but all in all, she was ok. She dashed after Spyro and Ripto, and soon caught up with them. Ripto was running so fast after that wave of heat, that he just happened to run through a hallway, and ducked down a different one. After taking several sharp turns, and darting down staircases and more hallways still, he finally lost that purple pest. He was leaning against a wall, trying to catch his breath, when Spyro took a sharp turn right down Ripto's hallway.

They wound up crashing into each other, and, since Ripto had his Scepter, he decided to turn the tables, and started chasing Spyro around. But, unfortunately, Spyro was a bit worn out from all of that running earlier, so he wasn't as fast as usual. Spyro wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and soon wound up in a room that he had never seen before. He stopped so fast that he made Ripto slam into him, and fell to the ground. Elora, still behind them, tripped over Ripto and landed on Spyro.

After everybody untangled themselves, they looked around at where they were.

"Oh my gosh!" said Ripto.

"I never even knew this room was here!"

They were in a room full of portals, several of which looked like they worked. Then Spyro spoke.

"Guys, this might just be our ticket out of here!"


	5. The Next Chapter

Where do all of these portals lead to?" Spyro thought aloud.

"I didn't even know this room was here!" Ripto said again.

"Uhhhh…you already said that in the last chapter, Shorty."

"Yeah, well I _didn't_ know this room was here!"

"Again."

"Grrr…I'll shut up now."

"Hooray!" yelled Elora.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE…!" Ripto yelled at the faun. He was just so angry and tired from all of the events that had taken place in the last chapter, that he shot a beam of magic fire at Elora. She was blasted off of her feet, and flew who knows _how_ many feet into the air. She was then knocked into a nearby portal that just happened to be turned on. She vanished with a small 'ZAP.'

"We've gotta follow her!" Spyro yelled at Ripto's face.

"What do you mean by we, Dragon?"

"Well…I only have my flame breath, and if there's bigger trouble in wherever world Elora is right now, then we'll need your magic to get rid of it! You know what I mean?" Spyro finished.

"Sooo…you're admitting that my magic is more powerful than your flame breath?"

"In a way…kind of. Sort of – ish."

"Well, I don't want to go! I'm hungry! I'll go find my way back to the kitchen now! Bye!"

"Wait! Here's a cookie!"

Spyro handed Ripto a sugar cookie.

"Where did you get this cookie?"

"Found it."

"Found it where?"

"On the floor over there."

Spyro pointed to a dark corner.

"Oh! That's ok, then!" Ripto held the cookie up to his nose and sniffed it. When he did, though, a spider went up his nose!

"Wilbur! What are you doing in Ripto's nose?" Spyro said, taking the arachnid that had just exited the Riptoc's nostril.

"Well…" started Wilbur, "I was minding my own business, eating said cookie, when he –" Wilbur turned to look at Ripto. " – decided that his nose would be a better home for me! And…why are you wearing pajamas?" said Wilbur in a high, squeaky voice.

"Why you idiotic, stupid, imbecile." yelled Ripto.

"Running out of insults, now aren't we?" said the purple hero with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Ripto was consulting his "101 Ways To Insult A Spider" book.

"Yeah…there's tons of better ones in here! Eight legged freak, web-spinning weirdo…"

Spyro put the spider back down on the ground.

"Here's yer cookie!" said Spyro, dropping the cookie on top of the spider, and squishing him in the process.

"But…but...but I'm still hungry!" Ripto whined.

Spyro and Ripto then jumped into the portal that Elora had fallen into just a short while ago.

Ripto landed spread-eagled on soft green grass. Spyro came out after from the portal, and landed right on top of him.

"Mamgh grrrsh mvvvthpt! Grrrsh mmmmvvvvtttt mttttvt!" Ripto said from underneath the pile of purple and yellow scales.

"Could you please repeat that?" Spyro said once he had gotten up from his orange, and slightly squashed pillow.

"I said, you're fat! And then, you're crushing me!"

"Did it cause you extreme pain and agony?"

"No, not really."

"Well…dreams can't always come true." Spyro said to himself.

"I still hate you." Ripto said in an emotionless voice.

"Where's Elora?"

"Well…" said Ripto, "there's a faun over there, with a green tank top, and brown hair, but I'm not COMPLETELY sure-"

"Come on!"

Spyro grabbed Ripto by the collar of his pajama shirt, and started dragging him towards Elora. Ripto dug his nails into the soft brown earth, and left claw marks.

"No! I don't wanna go! I'm still hungry! I WANT A COOKIE!" Ripto yelled.

A familiar voice filled Elora's ears, and, as she turned, she saw a Dragon dragging a very angry and confused Riptoc.

"Spyro!" she cried, and she started running towards him.

"Elora? Why didn't you go back through the portal?"

"The portal vanished as soon as I was out! And now it's… gone… again."

"This has happened to me before!" said Spyro. "I think…"

"I go into a portal, and then it closes up behind me. Usually it's just a glitch in the magical barrier around the realm. It should open if you go into a portal, and come back…out…again…" Spyro trailed off.

Spyro looked around in amazement. They could tell that they were in the Forgotten Worlds, (Midnight Mountain to be exact), and it all looked rundown, and it looked like no one had cut the grass, trimmed the weeds, or kept up any of the stone buildings in a bazillion years! It looked like the whole world had been simply deserted, and by the scorch marks in the grass, and footprints here and there, everybody had left in a rush, but aside from those few scorch marks, it looked like no damage had been really done to the place. The grey castles with their gaping opening for small dragons to run through were scarred and slightly crumbling. The bridges were intact but none of the three would have wanted to stand for very long on them, in fear of cracking them and falling into the midnight sky below. Ripto wasn't really paying attention to all this, though. He was off in his own little world.

"Is it just me or does this grass look a little too appetizing?" asked Ripto.

He was holding a handful of grass and looking at it hungrily.

"Go ahead, Shorty, eat it! I'll get my camera." joked Elora.

"Well…" said Spyro, continuing on more important subjects.

"Guys…look at this..."

Everybody looked and noticed what was wrong right away.

"Who DID this!" yelled Elora.

"…she wouldn't…would she?…" Ripto said more to himself then his companions, studying something on the ground closely.

"Who wouldn't do what?" Spyro asked.

"…look at this!" Ripto then picked something up from on a blade of grass. It was some sort of silvery liquid. It was pink-ish blue-ish, and looked magical.

"What IS this stuff?" asked Elora examining the watery substance closer.

"It's discarded magic! See, whenever you use large quantities of magic all in one place, it gives off a certain liquid like this, depending on the type of magic you used for it all. This here, is the Sorceress' magic. I only told Gnasty Gnorc and the Sorceress this spell and so this has got to be The Sorceress's doing!" said Ripto. "She was here, alright."

"Do you think she could have done all this?" asked Spyro, looking around again at all the damage and wreckage done to Midnight Mountain Home.

"There's only one way to find out!" said Elora.

"On to the LAIR!" yelled Spyro.

When the three had gotten to the lair, they found it completely deserted, but it seemed much larger, and had several different doorways leading off into who knows where. The four doorways were connected to the center arena by four long narrow bridges over the boiling lava. All of a sudden, four columns of fire shot up from the lava, right under the four bridges, instantly causing each one in turn to be engulfed by flames, disintegrating them on contact. Then, to everyone's surprise, the four doors, slowly started closing, and ended with a thud that shook the floor of the inner circle.

"This didn't happen last time I was here!" yelled Spyro over the four, still shooting columns of flame.

All of a sudden, from the same door that the three had come in from, three other figures arrived, one was the Sorceress, the other Buzz, and the last one was Scorch.

"Gosh…I expected you three to get out of that Chateau sooner than this…oh well, MORE worlds for me to conquer!" said the Sorceress.

Just then, Spyro started running towards her, flames at the ready, just as the lava in the room started to sink, and get shallower. It was almost like the floor that was under the lava was sinking lower into the ground. The three found out soon that they were now standing atop a pedestal, and then IT started sinking to, but stopped so that it looked like the walls of the lair simply got higher. The Sorceress and her two minions were on a different chunk of rock that was connected to the entrance doorway, (which had sealed itself long ago.) The Sorceress looked down on her victims.

"Well…great job, Ripto! I didn't know you knew how to obey orders!"

"You failed to mention that when you asked a favor of me it would be to LOCK me in my own MANSION!"

"I wouldn't raise my voice if I were you, Ripto!" said the Sorceress.

"Back to business," Ripto continued, "I did what you asked me to, you have Spyro here AND Elora! Now can I PLEASE leave to go clear those rocks away from my front doors! …remind me again why I agreed to this craziness?" said Ripto with a roll of his eyes.

"You agreed because you know that I found a spell more powerful that all of your magic put together, and…if you didn't do what I asked…I would have killed you. Since now I have the ability to do so." The Sorceress said with a smirk.

Spyro and Elora were confused. A lot.

"What do you mean? Can you PLEASE tell us WHAT is going ON here?"

"Why should I tell you?." Said Ripto.

"Umm…because I asked politely?"

"Okay. Well…Sor happened to have stumbled upon a spell that she never even knew existed…

-CUE FLASHBACK-

The Sorceress was sitting at a desk in her lair, reading a book she stole from a Rhynoc on the street that morning.

"Whoa! Look at all these cool spells!" said the Sorceress.

Reading; "Caution: do not combine any two spells. Serious penalty. And a 50,000 gem fine."

But the Sorceress was just way too curious. She combined three spells: one that gave her a limited time of invincibility, one that would allow her spells to become five times more powerful than usual, and a spell that would let any spell she cast from now on, be able to travel extremely long distances, and to where ever she wanted the magic to go. All of these spells, when used singularly only lasted for a few hours at a time.

She later learned from another passage in the book, that combining only two spells has fatal effects, but combining three spells had never been done before, so not even the book knew what would happen with them. What DID happen, though, was this: The three spells worked, but she now had them permanently…

"With all this invincibility and fancy new magic, I could easily take over any world or realm that I want! Gee…I've always liked Avalar. But wait! I'm willing to bet a bazillion gems that that purple pest will try to defeat me again! And what about Ripto? He'll probably just try to compete with me over control of Avalar! …no matter…I'll make him my second in command, because he has almost as much knowledge of magic right now as I did before the three spells! Perfect! But I'll have to get rid of Spyro first…I also should stop randomly speaking my mind about my evil plans to take over the world…I should do something about that. Maybe Ripto knows a good therapist.

-END FLASHBACK-

"So then, she told me that if I didn't follow her orders, she'd kill me, so she told me to buy a custom made peanut butter and jelly machine – " "

Then Elora interrupted him.

"But how did Spyro know that you had an automatic peanut butter and jelly machine at your house?" she said through mouth fulls of popcorn. Her and Spyro were eating popcorn and listening intently to Ripto's story telling.

"Well…"

-QUE FLASHBACK-

-INTERRUPT FLASHBACK-

"Oh greeeeat. Another flashback"

"Shut up dragon!"

-QUE FLASHBACK AGAIN-

"Do you want another sandwich?"

"No thanks"

"What about you, Gnasty?"

"Sure"

Ripto, The Sorceress, Gnasty Gnorc, Red the Fallen Dragon Elder and Grendor were all sitting on the front steps of Chateau Ripto next to Ripto's new automatic peanut butter and jelly sandwich machine, and were taking a lunch break from discussing the Spyro problem and whatnot. All of a sudden, Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Sparx and Zoe came walking up a path that ran from the inner village of the Fairy Realms, to Avalar. And apparently through Ripto's neighborhood.

Now, Hunter was walking along, talking to Bianca minding his own business, and not paying attention to anything to where he was going in the least.

Then it happened.

Out of nowhere, flying through the air, came a sandwich. It hit Hunter square in the forehead, and he went falling to the ground.

"MAN DOWN!" yelled Elora. Everybody rushed to his aid, everyone, that its, except for Spyro. He was more interested to see where the destructive snack came from. Then he saw all of his least favorite people sitting together on the stairs of Ripto's mansion, laughing their butts off.

Spyro and Sparx ran up to the steps.

"ALRIGHT! Which one of you meanies threw that sandwich?" Sparx demanded, although childishly.

"Like we're gonna listen to a stupid bug!" said Ripto.

"Sparx…let me handle this…" Spyro said, turning to his winged buddy.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MEANIES THREW THAT SANDWICH?" the little dragon yelled at the top of his lungs in a manly voice.

"RED!" everybody said, and pointed at the fallen dragon elder.

Then Spyro had fun beating up Red.

Then he beat up Ripto just because he didn't like him. Spyro started walking away, but then turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing. Can Hunter borrow a band aid?"

"You don't mean to tell me that a sandwich cut him?" said Gnasty rudely.

"Yeah…those crusts are SOOO sharp, aren't they!" joked Grendor.

"No! He hurt his knee!" said Spyro, very ticked off about this, and grabbed a sandwich, thanked Ripto for said sandwich, and left.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"So…but what I did NOT KNOW, " he said and turned to look at the Sorceress,

"was that she would lock me in my own Chateau when you came over! With you guys!"

"You mean YOU created the earthquake?" asked Elora.

"Yeah. It all apparently worked, though, didn't it?" said the Sorceress.

"I now own Avalar, and the Forgotten Worlds, and now I'm going to kill you all! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"ALL?" screamed Ripto,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL, HUH? YOU PROMISED MY FREEDOM AND CONTROL OF WINTER TUNDRA IF I BROUGHT SPYRO HERE! AND I DID! NOW LET ME GO!"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO! HAH!"

"…but…that's not fair…"

"You ARE stupid, aren't you! You're an evil villain. You of all people should know that we don't play fair!" she said to Ripto.

"…figures…" muttered Spyro.

Just then, the Sorceress jumped down from her seat up top of the lair, and landed a few feet from Ripto, and immediately started laughing.

"…what's so funny?" asked Ripto.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?"

"Oh. I forgot." He said, looking down at the clothes.

Ripto then used his Scepter to start to transform his clothes, but when he was all done transforming, except for his bunny slippers, the Sorceress yelled,

"THINK FAST!" and shot a beam of green magic at the Riptoc. Ripto's scepter flew out of his hand and landed at Spyro's feet. Spyro picked up the Scepter for the second time in the story, and pointed it at Ripto. But then, Buzz and Scorch, who haven't really been saying or doing anything for the last few paragraphs, started to attack Elora and Spyro.

Spyro then started to shoot the Scepter at Scorch, but it had no effect on him. He dropped the Scepter, and it went falling to the side, since Spyro had already cast a spell on himself to make his wings more powerful, they were both fighting in the air.

Meanwhile, Buzz was trying to knock Elora off the platform into the boiling lava. She was pretty good at dodging his attacks, but not anything else. Elora now was standing on the very edge of the platform. If someone pushed her just a little bit, she would most certainly fall.

"…uh…that's a good boy, Buzz…sit! Stay!"

Buzz sat down on the ground like a dog would.

"Whoa. This is easy…" whispered Elora.

"…um…let's see…roll over, Buzz."

Buzz did. But the spikes on his back grew sharper and started to stick out, and he started chasing Elora, just like in the game when he pops out of the lava. All Elora could do was out run the green monster.

"Uh…Buzz…play dead! PLAY DEAD!"

But he didn't listen this time.

Then, she did something very stupid. She stopped. But Buzz didn't. He kept rolling, and Elora simply stepped out of the way, just enough for Buzz to go rolling right over the edge of the platform.

Scorch was defeated by now too. He was laying on the side of the arena with flame marks all over him.

Spyro, it turned out, had broken his leg, his arm, and had several wounds already. Elora was so tired out from the running, that she could barely move, and Ripto and the Sorceress were still battling.

The Sorceress was just fine, but Ripto was another story. He had several cuts that were bleeding freely and looked worse for the wear. And then, to add insult to injury, he was still wearing his Bunny slippers that he hadn't changed yet when his Scepter got knocked out of his hands.

"Gosh, whatever book you got those spells from must have been pretty powerful, huh? …what was the name of that book, anyway?"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you, but it was called 'Maps and Guides to Magic and Spells: Special Edition.'…why?"

"Oh my Gods!" said Ripto, as he dodged another blast, but only narrowly missed it.

"And you say you stole it from a Rhynoc in the streets, huh?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Did you happen to know that just a few weeks ago, I had a Rhynoc, claiming to have been a friend of Grendor's, come to my house, and she wanted to borrow a book with the SAME title! Coincidence? I think not!"

"Woah! So that was your book? Weird! But oh well."

And with that, she conjured up enough magic to make Ripto fly into the air when the spell hit, and make him fall back down again with a loud thump.

He landed on his right leg and crushed it.

He just lay there for a while, not moving much, until he said,

"And I know what happens after the three spells are combined…"

"Yeah! so do I! THIS!" and then the Sorceress fired her wand again, and nicked Ripto in the arm this time, but instead of the blast of magic being neon green, it was more of a grayish-dark green, and it wasn't as powerful.

"No…" said Ripto, getting into a sitting position.

"One spell, when cast on yourself, gives you the power - but for a limited time, two spell mixed together will kill you, but three spells mixed together…have much worse consequences…"


	6. The Last Chapter, and Epilogue!

Chapter 6

Woo! Last chapter. Get ready to be amazed!

"…three spells mixed together, will jam up the magical system of your power source. In this case, it's your egg Scepter. Just think of it as cars on a highway. The traffic usually flows nicely, but when the three spells are combined…it's like a traffic jam! The jam will enable you to have all three spells, but it will eventually explode. And you got a little added bonus with the permanent thing... "

"But my main power source isn't my Scepter! It's my necklace. All the power is stored in there!"

"Well, then I'd get that necklace off of you neck fast, or you'll explode. And trust me. It won't be a pretty sight."

"Oh, really? And you know all this…how?" said the Sorceress, fumbling with the clasp to her necklace, but not getting it open.

"I actually read through the whole book…unlike you, you know it WAS from my personal library in my house! And did you also know…wait…what time is it?"

"Three in the morning!" yelled Spyro from the other side of the arena. Elora had already fallen asleep.

"Well…in that case…" said Ripto,

"The magic in your necklace should cause you to explode any minute now!"

"Huh?" said the Sorceress. Her necklace started to vibrate, and send sparks flying everywhere, and she started to glow a very bright pinkish color. The magic raised the Sorceress into the air, and then she fell down and landed on the hard floor. Once the glow faded, she seemed to be alright, but when she got up again, it still wasn't over.

"You'll be dead in a little while, you know." Said Ripto slowly. "And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I know the counter curse."

"THEN SAY IT! NOW!" yelled the Sorceress.

"…what's in it for me…?"

"I won't post these pictures of you in your bunny slippers all over the internet." The Sorceress held up a camera.

"Grr…FINE! I'll tell you the counter curse, if you hand over the camera." Said Ripto, not wanting to be the laughing stock of the entire world wide web.

"NO DEAL!" yelled the Sorceress. "How do I know it's the real counter curse?"

"Well how do I know you don't have copies?"

"JUST MAKE THE DEAL ALREADY! I WANNA GET OUTTA THIS DUMP!" yelled Spyro from across the arena.

"Alright, alright! We'll just have to trust each other on this…I mean…if we don't make the deal…you'll be dead anyway, and me and my bunny slippers will be all over the internet…so neither of us will benefit…" said Ripto.

"Fine…" the Sorceress agreed.

"Alright, here are the ingredients to the potion that you have to drink in order to reverse the effects. It'll all be back to normal when you take this…"

An hour later…

Ripto had returned from his Chateau with a special orange potion that cleared her necklace up from any unneeded magic debris.

Spyro was in a wheel chair, since he couldn't exactly walk on one leg and one arm only, Elora was fine, Ripto was on crutches and covered in Band-Aids, and the Sorceress was normal too.

"Heh…those pictures were pretty funny…" said the Sorceress.

"I don't want to talk about it… HEY! I put the pictures in my back pocket…but now they're GONE!"

"It's alright, Ripto…they probably just fell out of your pocket when we were at the lair. It's alright…no one ever goes there anyway. I never even go there." said the Sorceress.

"Alright…no one?"

"No one."

Three days later…

"Whoa…" said Spyro as he walked through the doorway of the Sorceress's Lair. Elora had lost her necklace while she was there, so Spyro was going to go find it for her.

"Ah. Here it is!" he said, as he saw a chain with a charm lying on the floor on the edge of the arena.

The platform was gone, and everything was back to normal now, but just as Spyro was walking towards the exit, he spotted something other than blood laying on the ground. It was a digital camera.

"Hmmm…" he wondered as he picked up the camera.

"…property of …the…Sorceress!" he read aloud, squinting to see the small words printed on the side.

"Can't hurt to look…"

"…ha! Ripto in Bunny slippers! Well…he's gonna get what he deserves for trapping me and Elora in that Chateau!"

As Spyro walked out of the Lair and into the dark night, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "…Internet, here I come…"

The End

I hope you enjoyed reading the story, it was very fun to write and was also my very first. So that's probably why it's not the greatest, in terms of plot, grammar, among other things. But I think it's cute :) and I really hope you liked it! I recently went back and updated the chapters, fixed some spelling, things like that, so it's better than it was. Nonetheless, when I published this I promised an epilogue but never added one, sadly. But here it is. Hooray!

Epilogue

Ripto- Yes, Ripto did finally get a cookie. Crush made them, and Ripto got poisoned and spent two full years of his life in the hospital, looking for a cure. He stayed cooped up in his Chateau for quite some time afterwards, due to an embarrassing scandal that surfaced after that little "internet" incident with the bunny slippers…He and Spyro continued to have many battles after this, only one of which he won. If you happen to count breaking into Spyro's house in the middle of the day and clubbing the Dragon on the head with a Scepter and making him go into a coma as a battle, then yes…he won one battle.

Spyro- He married Elora and became vice president of the Forgotten Worlds. Aside from the minor coma he had later in life, he lived on to be a healthy Dragon.

Elora- She settled down and got married to Spyro, and later became president of Avalar.

The Sorceress-After the battle, the spell still wasn't over. The Ruler of Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds, condemned her to work for the rest of eternity at "The Boulder Farm." She also had to pay a 100,000 gem fine as penalty for combining three spells. The catch was that all the money went to Ripto, since it was his book. She also had to pay for all the damage she did to the realms.

Scorch- He took over the Fairy Worlds by force, and is now their dictator. He also owns a cookie factory.

Buzz- He works at Starbucks.

Gulp- He got married and had 5 children.

Crush- He became President of the Forgotten Worlds. Amazing.


End file.
